Felicidad Infernal
by Souhatier
Summary: AU. Drabble's. Ella era inocente, hasta que él la corrompió. No se arrepiente; los dos son unos pecadores de sangre. {Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!}
1. Viñeta 1

_Dicen que si te portas mal vas al Infierno... ¿Qué me dices de ti? Vale, me ha quedado fea la frase pero mola (? Disfruten de la lectura!_

**2O3 palabras del fic.**

* * *

**Felicidad Infernal**. _Lujuria_

Me gusta sentir el correteo de sus besos por mi cuello. Cómo me susurra palabras al oído y eso logra hacer que sonría, y no lo neguemos, me excite.

— Rin... — Susurra contra mi oído mientras me acaricia. Me gusta sentir cómo se siente esto. Soy tan pecadora que a pesar de ello, no me arrepiento de siempre pensar en la lujuria cuando estamos a solas.

Suelto una pequeña risa mientras me apego a él y le doy un beso profundo, principalmente cargado de pasión.

Siempre me ha gustado derretirme ante él y su cuerpo de Dios griego. Adoro que me diga palabras bonitas. Quizás nunca un 'te quiero', pero sé que mientras esté en esta cama con él, lo demostrará. Y yo también.

Lo admito, por él, me he vuelto una pecadora muy lujuriosa, no me arrepiento.

Me gusta sentir el tacto de sus dedos por mi cabello, y después gritar su nombre.

Me gusta pecar junto a él en la lujuria, sólo con tal de sentirle pegado a mi. Él me convirtió de una niña a una mujer, y estoy orgullosa de ello, porque siempre puedo gozar del placer de tenerle a mi lado, sobre todo en estas situaciones tan placenteras.

* * *

_Creo que ha quedado demasiado corto(? Nah, bueno, es un Drabble, qué se le va a hacer. Pero a mí me ha gustado mucho, la verdad :3_ _R&R_


	2. Viñeta 2

_¡Espero que siga manteniendo mi drabble a flote, señores!_

**259 palabras del fic**

* * *

**Felicidad Infernal.** _Pereza_

Hoy es domingo. Un día donde todos descansan, y yo estoy tumbada en mi cama, mientras giro levemente mi cabeza para encontrarme con el otro lado vacío.

Es tan cansado el salir a trabajar un domingo, sólo porque tu jodido jefe no te deje tomar un descanso en este día, donde los demás lo hacen. Es tan agotador observar cómo las gotas de agua de la ducha caen sobre tu cuerpo, trabajando intensamente en relajarte los músculos. Nunca paran, nunca se cansan, y de tan sólo ver la cara de Sesshomaru trabajando, me arremolino en la manta, mientras él se sienta y me da un beso en la frente.

— No te vayas... — Suplico, mientras me encuentro con sus ojos, y me sostengo de su cuello, estirándome. — No te vayas... — Suspiro mientras le doy un casto beso en los labios antes de que me separe.

Tanta pereza... No quiero levantarme para prepararme el desayuno, quiero que se quede y durmamos hasta el confin del universo los dos. Le miro, y sonrío. Es una conexión infinita pero que con su muro de trabajo no le permite descansar, ni siquiera relajarse.

— Quédate conmigo. — Le vuelvo a decir, y noto como me sostiene de la cintura y caemos los dos en el colchón.

Me toca la nariz con su dedo índice, y cierra los ojos. Es tan jodidamente perfecto...

— Siempre. — Me dice, antes de caer dormido del cansancio, y yo también cierro mis ojos. Es tan agotador que caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Finalmente, la pereza me gana.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado! R&R_


	3. Viñeta 3

_Hola señores! Espero y les guste la viñeta_

**194 palabras del fic**

* * *

**Felicidad Infernal.** _Ira_

No sé como he acabado tan cabreada, pero estoy tan sacada de quicio que ni siquiera mi parte cuerda puede hacerme razonar.

Es tan complicado enfadarse con Sessho que me resulta increíble haberlo logrado...

Cuando lo veo acercarse suelto un chillido que resuena en toda la habitación. — ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte, Sesshomaru! — No puedo aguantarlo, quiero derretirme en sus brazos, pero no puedo consentir que me mienta respecto a estas cosas. Es tan...

— Rin... — Dice en un murmullo. Quiero detenerlo, pero mi ira me lo impide. Mi ira por no haberme dicho que se iba durante medio año a otro lugar por trabajo...

Unas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas mientras me pongo roja de furia, ese cabreo que te hace odiar, odiar y sólo pensar en la venganza y el odio. No corre por el viento y se desliza, dejándote llevar, y tampoco se queda para luego irse, se te queda estampado en el alma y luego viene la tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Se acerca y termino dándole un cachetazo, me termina doliendo la mano.

Y el corazón, aun así, no quiero verlo en lo que queda de su estancia aquí.

¡Lo detesto!

* * *

_Espero y les haya gustado. R&R_


End file.
